New York, New York
by Paintedcherryblossoms
Summary: Charles whisks Molly away on their first holiday together and chooses the Big Apple as a surprise
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He took her coat off the stand and held it up for her pulling it on to her shoulders and bending down to kiss the side of her neck "Ready?" She turned and looked back at him "Yes, let's go."

He grabbed both cases as she opened the front door rummaging in her bag to check for what he thought must be the fourth or fifth time that they had their passports.

"They are still in there" he was grinning as he loaded the cases into the boot

"What?" She looked up slightly confused.

"Molly every time I have seen you check this morning and last night they were there" He laughed and opened the car door tilting his head quickly to one side. "Come on we need to get going we need to be at the airport by 11 at the latest."

"it's not like you haven't checked too smart arse, I saw you as I came down the stairs." He laughed and shook his head as they pulled away.

Molly had butterflies, her first holiday with Charles and despite everything she had tried over the last few weeks to persuade him he had refused to spoil the surprise by telling her where they were going.

Just over a couple of hours later they were walking towards the British Airways check in area in Terminal 5 at Heathrow. Charles was striding ahead with the luggage trolley Molly couldn't help but fall a few paces behind gazing at her surroundings. The only other airport she had ever been to before this was Brize and that was more like a motorway service station than this giant greenhouse that she was currently in.

She jogged a bit faster to catch him up and linked arms as they came to the far end of departures, he stopped and reached onto the trolley to open his flight bag. He passed her a beautifully wrapped square package. "Go on open it" She pulled slowly at the red ribbon and unfastened the paper to reveal a travel guide book for New York City.

"Bleeding hell Charles you are kidding right?"

Charles stopped and grabbed her by her waist pulling her in to him, he kissed her and stroking her forehead whispered "Molly Dawes will you do me the great honour of accompanying me to New York for the next seven days?"

Molly squealed with delight "Yes...yes...you secretive bleeding cockwomble"

His grin was wide and mischievous "Come on then Dawesy, the Big Apple here we come"

He scooped her onto the luggage trolley and like a big excited kid whisked her towards the first class check in as she held on for dear life laughing and giggling with him as they nearly knocked a concierge over, Charles feigning a straight face and apologising profusely as Molly desperately stifled more giggles.

God she made him feel like life had started over, like he could wipe the slate clean and really start living life again. The last few years had made him feel like an empty shell, apart from Sam even his army life had only been fulfilled out of a sense of duty. That was until Molly Dawes had arrived and grabbed his heart in her fist and been squeezing it ever since, there had been times when it felt like she might rip it right out of his chest but they had made it this far and he couldn't and didn't want to imagine a life without her now.

He was brought back from his thoughts by the stewardess offering them another drink.

Molly was sat across from him revelling in all the freebies that first class flying bestowed, she looked like a kid in sweet shop she was wearing practically everything from the travel pack including the pyjamas. Charles had found this both amusing and endearing as they were flying mid afternoon but she had insisted it would stop her clothes from getting crumpled and that she could chill out whilst she watched the movie.

As they entered the arrivals hall at JFK Charles was scanning along the line of people as though he was looking for someone, it was Molly that saw him first "Why has that bloke got your name on a card?" Charles kissed her cheek "You'll see." Charles walked over to the man taking Molly's hand and still trying to steer the luggage trolley.

The man stepped forward "Mr James welcome to New York sir my name is Joseph and I will be your driver today, the car is just outside let me help you with that." He led them both out to the front of the arrivals building where a small limousine was waiting he opened the doors for them to get in and then loaded up their bags.

Charles had arranged for them to stay at The Four Seasons in Midtown, one of his old officer colleagues had moved into the hospitality business and he had managed to pull a few strings to get them a suite and the driver to pick them up at the airport. He wanted to make this week special for them and had used his years of planning skills to research the best places to visit and things for them to do to make the most of their time there.

Joseph took the scenic route from JFK heading for the Brooklyn Bridge to cross to Manhattan so that Molly would get her first view of the city from the bridge, it would mean a longer drive from Downtown to Midtown but it meant they could take in some of the sights along the way.

Charles took hold of Molly's hand as she gazed out of the window, she turned to smile at him. "Have I told you that you are something else Charles James you don't really do half measures when it comes to surprises mate do you?" He raised his eyebrow and grinned, stroking the inside of her palm with his thumb.

"The best is yet to come Dawesy."He leant across and kissed her behind her ear biting her lobe playfully.

"I can't wait to get you back to the hotel seeing as you didn't want to join the mile high club earlier."

She slapped his arm playfully and then suddenly she was utterly transfixed by the mass of tall buildings coming into view glistening in the last of the early evening sun surrounded by the river on their own little island. They looked like a skyscraper Lego village from the bridge, she thought, so different from anything she had seen before not that she had seen that many places other than London, Afghan and Bath until now.

Charles pointed out into the Hudson bay "That's the Statue of Liberty."

Molly squeezed his hand "It all looks amazing Charles, I am so excited, thanks for this, thanks for all of this."

They eventually arrived at the hotel, they had weaved their way up Manhattan through the sea of yellow cabs Molly had been content just to watch the city go by, different things and people to see on every block the Lego City from earlier had now become life size and she could no longer see the top of the buildings as she craned her neck to get the best view from the car window occasionally getting her phone out to try and take a picture.

Charles put his hand over her eyes as they left the elevator on the 50th floor and guided her along the corridor making her promise to keep her eyes closed as he opened the door with the key card. He took her hand and walked her across to the floor to ceiling windows covering the entire corner of the suite. He opened one set of doors that led onto one of two terraces and led her to the edge of the balcony. She was aware of the cool air hitting her face and the sights and sounds of the city kicking in again.

"Open your eyes" she was met with the most breathtaking view of Central Park on one side and Park Avenue on the other.

Charles heard the door and left her to take it all in, once the bell boy had gone he moved their cases to the dressing room they could sort that later he was more keen on them getting out of their clothes rather than beginning unpacking any.

He poured two glasses of Champagne and began running the luxuriously oversized bath. He went back out onto the balcony and moved behind her putting his arms around her waist and his chin on top of her head looking out into the distance with her, it really was the most amazing view.

"I have run us a lovely bath, the Champagne is on ice, so do you think I could persuade you to come in and test out that very big bed in there Dawesy?"

She giggled and took his hand. "Lead the way, you're the boss."

They emerged from the bathroom both wrapped in fluffy white robes. Charles flopped down onto the bed propping himself up on one elbow and patting the space beside him, he was ignoring the growing fatigue from the flight and giving it his best shot to persuade her into round two.

He didn't really need to try too hard she was overwhelmed by how bloody gorgeous he looked stretched out on the bed, she knelt beside him and began to slowly tug at the tie on his robe pulling it open to reveal those beautifully toned abs and she was in no doubt that he was ready for round two. She slipped her own robe down off her shoulders and leaned down to kiss him biting his bottom lip playfully, her gaze never left his as she picked up the half full champagne glass from the side table slowly pouring it down his chest, her tongue deliberately trailing a path down his body. He stroked her back as she licked and kissed his skin and he let out the inevitable groan as she reached her ultimate destination.

They lay breathless for a few minutes afterwards, this was the first time she had ever used that particular move and he had been surprised by her new found boldness. He had pleasured her in that way many times but she had never took the initiative to do the same and he had not wanted to push it but after that he really hoped it wasn't a one time thing.

Molly cheeks were flushed she was also suddenly acutely aware it was the first time she had done this with Charles, she didn't know why she hadn't done it before and felt slightly embarrassed now for some strange reason. His reaction suggested that he really hadn't minded it at all and it had made her feel even more horny than usual being in control.

It was Charles who eventually broke the silence "We should come to New York more often." She stayed quiet and then her grin turned into a giggle, Charles began to laugh with her as she rolled towards him her hands covering her face and muttered "Cheeky bugger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She could feel the faint sensation of someone playing with her toes as she opened her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead, have I told you that you have the cutest little feet and toes I have ever seen?"

"What time is it?" She stretched her arms above her head, closing her eyes again. "And why are you fiddling with my toes?"

"Like I said they are cute." He kissed her little toe as he began to whisper "This little piggy."

She wriggled her foot out of his hand. "Charles stop it really tickles, what time is it? I'm starving"

"New York or London time?"

"Have I told you how bloody annoying you can be when asked a simple question?"

She pulled herself up into a sitting position now and he couldn't help but laugh at how tiny she looked against the giant headboard.

"Well here in the magnificent city of New York it is almost twenty one hundred hours. You have been out like a light for a few hours, I thought I better wake you so we can go out for a late dinner and then sleep as late as we can manage as it will help with adjusting to US time a bit quicker."

He jumped on the bed beside her and leant in for a kiss. She dodged her head to one side

"No you don't I am bloody starving" As she got up off the bed.

"Come on get dressed, I want you to take me out for a proper American burger"

She walked through to the dressing room where she was not surprised to see he had dutifully unpacked and hung all of their clothes, she rolled her eyes he was as ever the organised Army Captain.

He was grinning as he shouted after her "There's a McDonalds in Times Square?"

"I am not going to bleeding McDonalds I meant a proper American burger joint like the ones you see in films and that."

"How about a large Hot dog Dawes?" She turned to see him propped against the door frame completely in the buff having discarded his robe. He was grinning broadly with one eyebrow raised trying to look seductive.

Molly burst out laughing "More like a chipolata mate if you ask me."

"Dawes, that's no way to address a commanding officer in Her Majesty's British Army, I could have you up on a charge" He was giving her his best petulant stare as she laughed away to herself continuing to put her clothes on.

He persisted "I didn't hear you complaining earlier, far from it in fact." She felt herself flush again at the thought of their earlier encounter and promptly picked one of his shirts off the rail and threw it at him "Get dressed….Cock Womble!"

They had found Bill's Bar &amp; Burger a short walk from the hotel. It wasn't quite the classic American fifties style diner that Molly had imagined but she had stopped worrying about that she was so hungry. She had ordered their "Fat Cat" burger which was in an "English Muffin" much to Charles' amusement.

It was a tower of a thing and he had been amazed shaking his head as to how one so small could polish off what looked like half a cow in a bun in double quick time. He had opted for the "Mushroom and Swiss Burger" more sedate than Molly's but utterly delicious.

It was also Charles' first time in New York. He had visited Boston with his mother and father in his teens and they had driven up to New England to visit an Aunt and Uncle that had moved to the States in the seventies. He had also been on a stag weekend in Vegas with one of his old university friends quite a few years back, much to Rebecca's complete disapproval of course. It had been yet another nail in the coffin of their rapidly deteriorating relationship. Thinking back now he had probably gone ahead with it with the express intention of pissing her off.

They had a couple of beers and combined with the lack of sleep both felt a bit tipsy. As they let themselves back into the hotel room they were quickly undressed, teeth brushed and snuggled in bed just before midnight. He kissed the top of her head and as he drifted off Charles thought they should both be fully rested and ship shape by the morning to take full advantage of what he had planned for tomorrow.

He woke up early and really needed a good coffee, not the stuff they have hotel rooms. Even though this was one of the best hotels in New York the coffee was not up to his standards. He decided he would leave her a note and go and take a stroll for a few blocks to see if he could find a decent coffee shop.

He closed the door to as quietly as he could and as he left the hotel entrance was surprised by how busy the streets were even this early in the morning, it really was "the city that never sleeps."After about fifteen minutes he stumbled on what he thought would be the perfect place, a little Italian coffee shop tucked away from the main street.

A few espressos later he started to walk back and was immediately drawn to a figure sat in a doorway. Charles recognised the US Special Forces combat jacket the man was wearing with the Airborne Insignia. He was clearly a fella down on his luck and despite Charles' reservation at attracting trouble he felt compelled to stop and check the man was ok.

Charles crouched down beside him. "Can I get you a coffee or anything to eat?"

The man looked up at him and didn't speak "Excuse me for asking but I served with the British Army in Afghanistan and recognise your uniform, Special Forces?"

It was like someone had turned the light on in the man's eyes "Sergeant First Class Bradley Stevens" He saluted Charles who reached forward to shake the man's hand "Captain Charles James."

Charles took a seat against the wall and there began a conversation about how Brad had ended up on the streets, he was a veteran who had returned from active combat three years ago with undiagnosed PTSD. Over the following year he had become estranged from his wife and two children and found himself with nowhere to live. He had been in and out of hostels and sleeping in parks and doorways around the city ever since. Charles was both saddened and captivated by the path this man's life had taken but as he glanced at his watch realised he had already been out for almost two hours and he needed to get back to the hotel and check on Molly.

"Listen Brad I need to go but I want you to take this." Charles placed a hundred dollar bill in the man's hand.

"It was good to meet you Brad, take care of yourself." Charles started to walk away and looked back as Brad shouted after him "Thanks man" and saluted again. Charles saluted back this time but the thought of a man who had bravely served his country and lost everything as a result haunted him deeply.

He let himself back into the room and could hear Molly was already in the shower, he went out onto the terrace and stood silently lost in his own thoughts. She appeared at the door hair wrapped in a towel.

"Morning handsome did you find your beloved coffee?"

He turned and smiled at her, she was so beautiful and made him so happy he was the luckiest man alive and he couldn't help but feel extra grateful right now to have found her and be building a new life with her. It struck him how so easily his life could have turned to shit just like Brad and drifted back in his mind to the conversation he had with Molly and Smurf all those months ago at the checkpoint about fate.

He held her tightly against him like he never wanted to let go.

"Are you ok Charles?" She eventually asked wondering why he was so quiet.

"Yes never better now come on get dressed Dawesy grab that guide book and let's get to work"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Oh my God Charles look you can see the river and the bridge we drove over, we are so high up it's making me feel a little bit dizzy though"

He held her really close as they stood in the viewing platform at the Empire State Building. Molly was holding onto the bars and he had his arms wrapped around her waist snuggling down by the side of her face to shelter from the intermittent gusts of wind. She was oblivious to the weather conditions as she gasped and wowed at the scene before her. Charles was captivated by her reaction and loved the fact that they were now doing all these amazing things together as a proper couple. He grabbed her hand "come on Molls let's go and get some lunch.

He came out from the hut near central park with a basket and blanket Charles had done so much homework back in Bath before the trip spending most evenings on the internet planning the days out to try and make everything perfect for her. He had found a place that made up picnic baskets and was taking her to Sheep's meadow in the park, the sun had come out and as he led her down the path toward the field and looked up at the sun in a perfect blue sky. He felt an equally radiant glow in his chest that travelled into a wide grin as he glanced across at her squeezing her hand a little tighter she instantly looked sideways at him returning his grin with one of her own.

They found a spot and Charles laid out the blanket and invited her to sit down whilst he began to organise contents of the basket feeding Molly the occasional strawberry. He poured her a glass of champagne and sat down stroking her thigh and taking a deep contented breath "I love you Molly Dawes" he said as he continued to run his fingers up and down her leg occasionally twirling his finger in the hem of her dress. She was leaning back on her elbows and trying to concentrate on watching a woman playing with her young son in the distance as she felt the growing tingle in her stomach that was always there when any part of his anatomy made contact with hers. He knew the effect he was having on her and continued to tease her moving his hand a little higher until she laughed and pushed it away "behave yourself" He gave her the puppy dog look "I can't help myself you are far too irresistible" she giggled "well save it for later lover boy I'm starving what have we got?"

They had enjoyed a lovely lunch playfully feeding one another as they got a little bit tipsy with the champagne giggling side by side on their backs looking up at the sky watching the clouds drift by and debating what each of the fluffy mounds reminded them of. He turned on his side "too much Champagne, I need to find a loo, won't be long" he gave her a long lingering kiss and jumped to his feet she pushed herself back up on to her elbows and watched him walk across the field he looked so good in the pale jeans and white shirt he was wearing he must have sensed she was watching him because he slowed and turned around walking backwards for a few yards blowing a kiss just before he disappeared from view behind some trees. She led back down and continued to look at the sky starting to feel a little drowsy from the combination of the alcohol and warmth of the sun.

When she opened her eyes she felt colder the sun had gone in she sat up and looked around the field was much emptier she could sense the passage of time but had no idea how long she had been asleep but Charles wasn't back so it could have been long. She looked at her watch it was 3pm, she looked again trying to rationalise she had seen it wrong the first time, shaking her head but no it was 3pm she had been asleep for a couple of hours. Again she convinced herself it can't be and that she hadn't changed her watch since they arrived but that made no sense either because the time difference would be dramatic had that been the case. So if the time was right where the hell was Charles and why hadn't he woke her up when he came back from the loo? Or told her he was disappearing again?

She fumbled in her bag for her mobile and dialled his number it was ringing, at the same time she looked around the field for him, waiting for him to pick up he couldn't be far. It rang out and went to voicemail she left him a message "Hey it's me Molly…where are you?" she hung up and got to her feet doing another 360 degree scan of the field, he was tall and distinctive looking with his mop of curly dark hair, he was easy to pick out he must be around somewhere.

She picked up her bag and started to walk towards the edge of the field and as she reached the path and the trees where she had last seen him earlier she spotted the toilet block about 200 yards ahead, she walked towards it even though she knew he couldn't still be in there after all this time but she wanted to check he hadn't had an accident or something so she asked a man passing to go in there and check no one was in.

When the man came out a few minutes later and shook his head Molly felt a rising panic, her cheeks felt hot and her chest was tightening he wouldn't just disappear and leave her there on her own and he wouldn't have gone off again leaving her asleep without telling her where he was going. Something wasn't right she set of walking all around the immediate area up and down the various paths looking for him she eventually went back to the field and as she rounded the corner she convinced herself that she was being stupid and that when the spot they had chosen for their picnic came back into view he would be sat there waiting wondering where she had wandered off to.

Her heart sank as she focused in the near distance to see the blanket still empty as she had left it. She dialled his mobile again whispering to herself "pick up…pick up…for Christ sake Charles pick up will you….." nothing just voicemail. She left another message "Charles it's me Molly again, where are you I have been looking everywhere I am getting really worried now call me back right away will you cockwomble."

She walked across to the blanket and sat down bringing her knees up to her chest and waited, glancing around the field praying he would come into view as she kept looking at her watch seeing the amount of time that had passed with no sign of him. It was now 5pm and the field was almost empty she had no choice but to head back to the hotel and wait for him there, what the hell was he playing at leaving her there, why would he do that….?

As she arrived back in the hotel lobby she moved quickly towards the elevators convinced he must be back here she felt angry and confused but also worried that if he wasn't here when she got to their room that something awful must have happened because at the bottom of her she knew he wouldn't leave her alone like that.

She dashed along the corridor and put the key card in the door opening it slowly calling out his name as she entered the room that to her horror was just as they had left it this morning….undisturbed and empty. Heavy tears formed and began to roll down her cheeks as she slumped to the floor sobbing "where are you Charles?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She wiped the tears from her cheeks with both palms and pushed herself onto her feet she needed to think straight, think what to do next. After pacing up and down the room for a few minutes she tried to regulate her breathing but her chest still felt incredibly tight making her feel light headed despite this she steadied herself, took a deep breath saying over and over "It's gonna be ok…._he_ is gonna to be ok." She ran through to the closet and grabbed Charles' passport from the safe, leaving the room she had decided her first move was to go downstairs to the lobby and check if anyone had seen him.

She walked straight toward the check in desk first and asked both the receptionists if they had seen him…nothing. She quickly moved toward the concierge he had seen them coming and going so would recognise Charles, again nothing. He sensed the panic in Molly and could see that she was looking pale and increasingly disoriented her breathing become more erratic, he recognised the signs of a panic attack and led her over to a seat running and grabbing one of the paper lunch bags he kept under the concierge desk he then grabbed both of her hands making direct eye contact "What's your name Mam?" Molly was panting but managed a very shaky "Molly" he lifted her chin so that she maintained eye contact "Ok Molly I am Derek now I want you to take this bag and hold it to your mouth and try breathing more slowly ok?" Molly eyes were widening in fear but she nodded, took the bag and did as he said. After a few minutes she could feel the tightness in her chest releasing and her breathing slowing down she took the bag away from her mouth "Thanks, I thought I was going to have a heart attack." He got up from kneeling in front of her and took a seat beside her. "Ok Molly I want you to relax, keep breathing and tell me slowly what has happened."

Molly began explaining the events of the day to Derek and the tears came again as she got to the part where she had last seen Charles looking back at her as he left the picnic field. Derek listened intently "Ok Molly we are going to contact the Police and they will come and talk to you about this" Molly looked anxious again so he held onto her hand "The Police will be able to help us call around the hospitals in case your husband" Molly Interrupted "He's not my husband, he is my boyfriend…he is the love of my life…what if he's…I can't lose him….I nearly lost him once before….it can't…." Derek stopped her "Listen Molly you need to relax, I know this is hard but you need to try and keep calm for me ok?"

As the two Police officers left the hotel lobby Derek took Molly back up to her room. "I want you to try and get some rest Molly and if you need anything, anything at all you just pick up that phone there and dial 121." He pulled the hotel door too and left her staring around the empty hotel room she walked over toward the doors to the terrace opened them wide and stepped out into the cold air, the light was starting to fade as she looked out over the city tears burning in her eyes that were sore from crying so much. She held her arms around herself and sobbed praying that he was still out there alive somewhere.

She sat on the bed waiting all night she kept trying his phone it was now going straight to voicemail like it had been switched off or the battery had died, she clung on to the latter option. She was startled by loud knocking on the hotel room door, she was bolt upright in seconds and dashed to the door, tearing it open " Char….thank…god" except it wasn't him it was the two Police officers from earlier. "Mam may we come in" she moved to the side to let them come into the room and then followed behind them. "Mam we need you to take a seat please" Molly was feeling dizzy again this wasn't good news when they asked you to sit down she wanted to stay standing but felt that if she didn't sit down she may soon fall down because she couldn't feel her legs, there was a growing numbness that was slowly enveloping her entire being , their words began to echo like her head was in a fishbowl everything was in slow motion "Mam we need you to come with us, we are sorry to tell you that we have found a body that matches the description of your boyfriend. " Molly screamed "No…..No…..No."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was led into a room it looked familiar and then it came to her it was exactly the same as the Mortuary room in Bastion, long rows of steel doors she walked with the officers and a man in scrubs to the far end of the room where they stopped in front of one of the lower doors. The man in scrubs opened the door and slid out a gurney covered with a white sheet. One of the Police officers looked at Molly "Are you ready Mam?" she stared at the white sheet and could see the outline of a face pressed against it she could feel the bile rising in her stomach and before she could stop it she turned away and vomited on the floor. The Officer stepped forward to help her "Do you need a moment Mam?" Molly wiped her mouth on her sleeve "No" she blurted it out with a defiant tone. The man in scrubs pulled back the sheet slowly Molly fixed her gaze as the face behind the sheet was revealed to her, she was frozen staring at him, he looked like he was asleep, she stepped back "It's not him" she gasped "It's not Charles."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stumbled along the alleyway feeling cold, he could see a group of men at the end huddled around something burning he moved toward them maybe they would be able to tell him where he was.


	5. Chapter 5

_ "__It's not him." She gasped "It's not Charles."_

**Chapter 5**

Molly got out of the patrol car onto the sidewalk the police officer put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok Molly, I can help you inside?"

Molly shook her head forcing out a thin smile and looking up at him "No it's ok, I'll be fine thanks." The officer held her gaze.

"You know we are going to do everything we can to find him for you, Detective Gardner who you spoke to back at the precinct is one of the best there is, hang in there Molly ok?"

She nodded as she pulled her jacket around her for comfort more than warmth and turned to head back into the hotel.

For the next few hours she paced around the hotel room like a caged animal. First lying on the bed, then sitting up, then lying down again, then getting up and going to sit in the armchair in the corner of the room managing only a few minutes there. Finally she picked up the phone from the side table and dialled Charles's parents it was his mother who answered Molly took a deep breath and over the next few minutes and between sobs proceeded to explain the events of the last forty eight hours as she put down the phone she felt an overwhelming sense of relief which didn't feel right to her given Charles was still missing but his parents had insisted they would get the next available flight so at least she wasn't going to be facing whatever happened next alone now.

Light was flooding into the room as she slowly opened her eyes and squinted, she rubbed the back of her neck and suddenly had an overwhelming sense of Charles being in the room which startled her into a state of wide awake panic, immediately sitting bolt upright and frantically scanning around the room it was only when she caught site of his T shirt beside where she had been led that she realised it was the scent of him that was playing tricks with her mind as she had come to from her deep sleep.

Getting out of bed felt like a supreme effort, her body felt heavy and ached but at the same time numb the after effects of shock weighing down on her physically now. She moved toward the bathroom and walked into the shower turning it on holding her face up to the shower head not moving and allowing the water to cascade over her. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but became aware that she was shaking and again was snapped into reality where the water was freezing and her body was reacting to the acute cold. She stepped out and found a robe and reached for her toothbrush catching a glimpse of her hollow reflection in the mirror over the sink.

As she came out of the bathroom it suddenly hit her she hadn't checked her phone, there could be a message, anything, the police, Charles, his parents she dashed to the bedside table and picked it up frantically swiping it awake only to sink onto the bed when she realised there was nothing. She pulled on some clothes and tied her damp hair up, opening the doors onto the balcony and taking a seat at the table the sound of the city waking up becoming familiar to her, but now in such a short space of time she despised it.

This was the city that had taken Charles away from her they had been so happy spending their first holiday together for the first time in her life she had found proper happiness with someone who she utterly adored and felt the same way about her. Or at least she thought he did, she shook her head as the dark clouds of doubt started to creep into her conscious thoughts what if it was all a lie and he had left her on purpose, maybe he was having doubts and this was his way of dealing with it, by running away, but he wouldn't he would come back if he could…oh god…if he could…..he can't….he's dead…they just haven't found him yet…

These dark voices were suddenly drowned out by a building scream inside her head except the scream wasn't inside her head she was now on her feet screaming out loud over the balcony at the city that had blown her life apart.

She stood motionless and tried to take slow deep breaths again she needed to get a grip this wasn't going to find Charles and it was stupid to think that he would leave her on purpose they had been so happy just before he vanished and there was no signs he was having any doubts.

She wasn't thinking straight…she needed to start thinking straight.

There was a knock at the door she was swift in her movement across the room to open it. "Oh Molly darling…come here" Charles's mother dropped her bag and pulled Molly into her arms as they both began crying, she held Molly tight and whispered into her ear "Don't worry we are going to find him"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles woke feeling cold and stiff he put his hand to his forehead as he felt a sharp pain and ran his fingers over an open wound near to his hairline. He tried to sit up but everything started to spin so he stopped himself by holding himself against the wall he had clearly slept against overnight. He was brought from his state of disorientation by a low voice holding a cup to his mouth.

"Here drink this."

The warm liquid was comforting to his dry lips and mouth as he slowly sipped from the cup bringing into focus the face on the end of the voice one he didn't recognise but the eyes seemed kind and he didn't feel threatened or anxious like he had before he got here, so he tried to relax and take the kindness that was being offered.

Charles tried to sit up again this time more successfully "Where am I?"

The man sat beside him "That's a nasty cut on your head buddy here take this." He passed Charles a piece of cloth to wipe his forehead.

"Are you from England? That sure sounds like a British accent you have there my friend"

Charles looked at the man blankly wincing a little as he began to wipe at the wound on his head.

"I don't know, how did I get here?...I was at a park….." Charles shook his head all of his thoughts were jumbled he kept getting different pictures in his mind that he couldn't connect together, faces appearing that he didn't recognise.

The man put his hand on Charles' shoulder "its ok buddy it looks like you have had a nasty bump to the head there, just relax."

He helped Charles to his feet and they began to walk out of the alley "Come on, I know a place where we can get something to eat and get you cleaned up a little."

After walking a few blocks they arrived at a small building by the side of church and Charles followed the man inside. They sat down at a table and both where brought a plate of warm food which made Charles realise how absolutely ravenous he was as he tucked into it at speed. He was just finishing up when he heard a familiar voice behind him, calling out a name, he could feel the voice closer and louder forcing him to turn and look over his shoulder as a man who he felt was familiar approached him, holding out his hand toward him.

"Captain James…..Charles James….." The face was familiar but the name wasn't Charles looked confused.

"I'm sorry your face looks familiar but I don't know a Charles James." The man looked equally confused back at him

"It's me Brad….Bradley Stevens…we met the other day, you are Charles James."

Charles stood up and stepped back "Look I don't know what you are talking about….I…..I…was at a park."

Bradley took hold of Charles' arm "Man you have a nasty wound on your head there we need to get you to a hospital ok?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes covering several blocks mostly made up of ramshackle small stores selling anything and everything. Charles followed Brad tentatively absorbing the unfamiliar sights and smells, wiping his brow with the back of his hand and feeling a trickle of sweat roll down his spine as he struggled to adjust to the intense humidity of the city.

Brad looked behind him to check that Charles was keeping up turning to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as they entered a narrow alley. They were heading for a couple of large garbage bins at the end near a large doorway. Charles gazed up at the tall buildings that framed the alley they looked like warehouses of some sort, Brad reached behind one of the bins and pulled out a grubby looking rucksack hauling it on to his shoulder.

"Ok let's go" As Brad began to guide Charles out of the alley they were met by two guys walking toward them. The hairs instantly stood up on the back of Charles' neck and he could feel goosebumps forming on the tops of his forearms, it was as though he could instinctively sense the potential threat that was confirmed when he briefly caught sight of the glint of the knife blade that one of the men was carrying.

Charles grabbed Brad's arm and pulled him back, they both began to back up the alley retracing their steps from a few moments earlier. Charles scanned up and around them looking for a way out but there wasn't one, they were being forced back into a dead end by the two men who remained silent but menacing leaving them in no doubt that they were in a gravely dangerous situation.

Brad stepped forward holding out his arms.

"Listen guys we don't want any trouble, we were just getting our stuff, we are on the streets man we ain't got nothin"

The guy with the knife still didn't speak and gestured toward the rucksack on Brad's shoulder moving forward and yanking it away from him, throwing it to his accomplice who opened the drawstring and began emptying out the contents whilst he kept the knife trained on the both of them.

The man with the rucksack was becoming increasingly frustrated that there was nothing of value in the pack until he came across three medals and a hundred dollar bill. As Charles caught sight of the money it was like a film was playing at high speed in his mind, frame by frame he could see himself somewhere else, crouched beside Brad and handing him the money. He was snapped back into the here and now by shouting as Brad had rushed at the man with the rucksack trying to grab the medals and Charles could see the man with the knife turning toward his friend.

Charles felt a rush of heat coursing through his body as his limbs began to move and he lunged at the man with the knife holding his wrist with every bit of strength he had, their eyes met in mutual anger as one tried to overcome the other both sweating and trembling. Charles could feel his arm beginning to give way as the man twisted his body around and broke free running toward Brad and the other man who were caught in their own violent struggle.

The next fifteen seconds was in slow motion as Charles caught a second glint of the knife blade as the man drove it into Brad's back once and then a second time to make sure that he would take him down. As the soldier slumped to the floor the assailant helped the other man onto his feet and they ran, the knife clattering to the floor beside him.

Charles ran and knelt beside Brad turning his body to see blood pouring from the left side of his lower back, he pulled off his t shirt and rolled it up pressing it hard on the two wounds desperately trying to stop his friend from bleeding to death.

There was a siren at the top of the alley a police car had pulled up someone must have seen and called them Charles thought. Two Police officers got out of the car, guns drawn and pointing at Charles.

One of the officers shouted at Charles "Hands on your head"

Charles ignored them holding onto the T shirt that was now soaked through with blood and Brad had lost consciousness.

They both shouted at him next "Hands on your head, step away and lie on the floor face down...Now"

Charles reluctantly moved away "He's been stabbed, two men...he is going to bleed out if you don't get him to a hospital fast" One of the officers ran over to him, pinning him face down to the floor, pushing his head onto the hard concrete and taking his hands behind his back where he suddenly felt the tight pain of steel on both wrists as the officer cuffed him.

He could hear the other officer calling for an ambulance and backup as he was pulled to his feet and dragged up the alley and pushed into the police car all the time resisting and looking back to try and see what was happening to Brad.

Both officers returned to the car and a short ride later they arrived at the rear entrance of what looked like a Police station and he was bundled out of the car and taken inside the building. He was put into a cage and told to wait. Charles although terrified couldn't help but chuckle ironically at the suggestion he would be going anywhere anyway. As he lent against the cold steel he closed his eyes and the pictures that had played in his mind just before Brad had been stabbed flashed back again but this time another face appeared a female face that felt familiar. The heat of anxiety he had felt from earlier rushed into his system again, he was breathing hard and shallow panicking that he couldn't get to her and an overwhelming feeling that he needed to get to her.

After a long wait he was led into a room with a small table and pushed into a chair at one side, moments later two men came in and took a seat in the two chairs on the opposite side. Charles could see his battered reflection in the mirrored window opposite as one of the men asked him his full name.

Charles gazed between one and other blankly "Brad said I was Charles James"

At the recognition of his friend clicking into place, again Charles began to panic "Brad where is he...is he ok? I have to know if he is ok"

Charles held his fist up to his forehead in both pain and frustration. "I don't know who I am...I don't know what happened,you have to help me...please you have to help me."

"You need to calm down, Brad has been taken to the hospital he is in bad shape but they are working on him and we will let you know when we hear from them."

"Charles we have had a missing person's report for someone matching your name and description your family are on their way to make a positive ID so we need you to wait with us until that happens OK? in the meantime I am going to get someone to take a look at your head there, sit tight and someone will be right here OK Charles?

Charles nodded at the officer and in barely a whisper choked out "Family?"

A doctor was just finishing putting a dressing on Charles forehead and cleaning some grazes on his arm when the door opened he looked up and saw a man and two women, the younger of which was the girl he had seen in his flashback earlier.

She rushed forward and threw her arms around him tears streaming down her face.

"Oh God Charles I thought you were dead."

The Older man and woman were also moving closer both pale and crying.

After a few seconds the girl loosened her grip on him and moved back to look at him confused as to why he wasn't hugging her back.

Charles brow was furrowed as he tried to compute the situation in his brain there was silence in the room only punctuated by the sobs of the two women.

He glanced between the three of them " I am so sorry but who are you ?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Charles' father stepped forward and put his hand on Molly's shoulder moving to guide her out of the room "Molly come with me a moment let's just have a word outside shall we?" Molly looked back at Charles a growing fear beginning to overwhelm her initial confusion at Charles' reaction to her. What the hell was going on ? Why was he acting like this ? She looked over at Charles' mother as if she would explain but she was already moving toward Molly assisting her husband with escorting her out of the room.

Charles was even more confused than all of them, their faces all looked familiar to him, the girl appearing in the film clips that had played in his head earlier but none of them had a name that he could make his own brain recall...he had heard the man had called her Molly as they all left the room.

His mother looked back as she reached the doorway, her beautiful son looked like he had on his first day at boarding school, lost and bewildered and then as now she couldn't do anything to make it better. He had to find his own way then and it looked like he was going to have to do it all over again but this time without any sense of who he was or where he had come from. Her Aunt had suffered from amnesia after a fall and never regained her long term memory, she couldn't bear to think that this might now happen to Charles. The thought of him wandering the streets in that vulnerable state for the last few days filled her with horror and she was just so thankful he was safe now, they would deal with whatever came next.

They sat Molly down on the chair, she was in shock, Charles' father brought her a glass of water and encouraged her to take a few sips and a few deep breaths. The colour had drained from her face completely and after a long silence she spoke...

"He doesn't know who I am...he has lost his memory hasn't he...his head...the wound...we need to get him to a doctor..now...they will fix it won't they?" She looked at them both desperately for reassurance.

"Molly we won't know what's going on until we get some checks done" His mother held her hand as she continued "What we do know is that he is safe and alive and back with us" Molly nodded tears beginning to stream down her face again.

One of the officers who was in the room with Charles came outside to usher them back in as Charles was becoming anxious again about Brad and wanted to go to the hospital to see him. All three composed themselves to return into the room and to begin the grim task of trying to explain who he was and what they thought had happened to him.

Molly entered the room first, pulled a chair over next to Charles and sat beside him taking hold of his hand and stroking the top of his hand with her thumb moving her other hand to cup the side of his face, looking up at him she willed those confused deep pools of chocolate to see something, anything in holding her intense gaze. They had been through far too much together for a stupid accident to rob him of their shared memories. She stared long, hard and silently praying for him to say something that would give her some hope, stifling tears by biting her bottom lip because she wanted to stay strong for the both of them. But there was nothing his eyes were empty and his expression not one of love and longing that she remembered the last time she had seen him in the park only days earlier, but one of increasing anger and frustration at not knowing what was going on and the need to get to his friend as soon as possible.

"Charles it's me Molly...we came here to New York on our first holiday, we are in the Army together in England Charles, you are a Captain and I am a medic, this is your mum and dad they came as soon as they knew you were missing...we are going to go to the hospital now Charles OK?"

God it was horrendous his mother agonised she was taken back to when he woke up in the hospital in Birmingham, drained and like part of him had been taken away, she remembered feeling all over his body back then, to check that everything was still there, thankful that he was still alive...how could he be going through another trauma so soon after the last one...how could life be handing him such a shitty deal? She felt angry inside as she gripped her husbands hand but she knew she had to be calm as her son needed her and so did Molly.

Charles was led away by the nurse into a side room on the ICU where Brad was being looked after. She had tried to prepare Charles that he had lost a lot of blood and although the emergency surgery had gone well earlier, he was very weak and in an induced coma, the next few hours would be critical. She gave Charles a few minutes to see his friend but then he would have to go and get checked out himself as they wanted to perform a CT scan to assess his own head injury. Charles sat down at the side of the bed staring at the one man he knew, Brad was like his anchor in a world that was a sea of nothingness there was nothing and no one before this brave soldier had found him. Charles pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in his friend's hand, it was one of the medals he had managed to retrieve from the floor before he had been arrested, it would act as a talisman he thought to keep him safe over the next few vital hours.

After a raft of tests and scans Charles got the all clear to leave, he needed to return to the Police station tomorrow to follow up in the statement he had already given about the men that had attacked them but in the meantime he was free to go back to the hotel with Molly and his parents. It all felt very alien to Charles to be escorted around by strangers who seemed so connected to him, yet all the while as hard as he tried to recall things, felt so completely and utterly disconnected from them. He was trying his best to not let it show and reciprocate their familiarity and kindness, but it was like looking at a shattered vase on the floor and wondering how the hell you were going to sort out all the pieces to glue it back together, all the while knowing it would never look the same again even if by some miracle you did manage it.

The taxi pulled up outside the hotel and Charles' parents made their excuses to go back to their room as they had some calls to make, hoping it would give Molly and Charles some space, at the same time making it clear to Molly that they were just along the corridor if she needed them. Molly let them into the room again trying not to look troubled at how unfamiliar it looked to Charles.

He sat down on the bed and she moved to sit beside him taking hold of his hand, her heart tightened in her chest as he began to cry, she tentatively pulled him into her and held him, she could feel his body shuddering, the tears coming harder. Even in their darkest moments after Afghan she had never seen him like this, she instinctively tightened her hold on him and whispered gently over and over into his ear.

"It's ok...I love you...it's going to be ok"

Did she believe her own words to him at that moment, that it was all going to be ok?

...she had not choice but to try and have faith that like everything they had faced in the short time they had been in each other's lives they would get through this somehow.


End file.
